Braulio G.
Braulio Guillen is the secondary antagonist of Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures, but reformed at the end. He laters appears as a supporting character in Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction, and a main character in Sibling Rivalries. Braulio was born in Mexico to his unnamed parents sometime in 2000, and moved to Countryside Village, Canada sometime between 2002 and 2012. When he and his parents moved to Canada, his parents met Armando Vasquez, a young child who has been living at a foster home after his parents had abandoned him when he was born. Braulio's parents felt bad for Armando, so they adopted him and became his adoptive parents, with Braulio becoming Armando's slightly older brother. Braulio has been best friends with Salvador Real all of his life, but sometime before January 2012, they began to fall out once Salvador got more popular and got more friends. Braulio, along with Armando, decided to get rid of Salvador so the two could take over and become the most popular kids of Vancouver, Canada. Near the end after Sal defeats him, they forgive eachother and become friends again. Braulio later appears in Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction, set a year after SR: SRA and right before "Hello, Wisconsin!". He is excited about moving to Green Bay with Salvador, but then he recieves bad news saying his uncle died, and he has to stay in Vancouver with his family. Salvador and Braulio are very upset they will not see eachother again. As Salvador, his buddies, and his parents drive away, Braulio stands there waving bye at him, then walks away, depressed his best friend is gone. Braulio, along with his parents and his brother Armando, moved to Green Bay in 2015 after deciding to get away from their family and start a new life. Although Braulio was escatic to see his old friend Salvador, his brother Armando was not, though later Salvador reconciled with Armando and they all became friends. Appearence Braulio wears a striped jacket with a plain t-shirt underneath. He also wears pants and normal shoes. Braulio has short hair similar to Derrick McReary's in SRA, and a mohawk in the main series. Trivia * Braulio is the second confirmed new character in SR: SRA (that didn't appear in SR), the first being Armando. * Braulio and Armando never referred to one another as brothers in SR: SRA; it wasn't until their appearence in the main series where it is revealed that Armando has been Braulio's adopted brother for about fifteen years. Appearances ;Sibling Rivalries Pre-Series * Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures * Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 1) Braulio has no appearances in Season 1. ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 2) Braulio has no appearances in Season 2. ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 3) * Best Brother (mentioned only) * Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter) (mentioned only) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 4) * The Return of Armando Vasquez (first appearance) * Wouldn't It Be Nice? (cameo) * One Tough Break-Up (non-speaking cameo) * Haunted House of Horror * Feeling Peachy (speaking cameo) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 5) * Trading Places (non-speaking cameo) * A Christmas Story (speaking cameo) * Straight Outta Green Bay * Best Frenemies (non-speaking cameo) * The Lockdown (non-speaking cameo) * Satellite Screw-Up * ApRiL fOoLs DaY: wIsCoNsIn StYlE! (speaking cameo/disguised as Claude) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 6) * Get Rec'd! (speaking cameo) * Wisconsin's Greatest Hero (non-speaking cameo) * Brothers For Life (non-speaking cameo) Total Number of Series Appearances: 15 Navigation Appearances Category:Characters Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:Villains Category:Friends of the Protagonist Category:Mexicans